Akademi High School is a Horrible Place To Be
by aurin-clover
Summary: "To be honest, I'm not the bravest person, so the rumors about the school kind of scare me..." "There is some pretty creepy background to this school. Whatever. I like creepy." Yui Rio and Supana Churu are about to go to Akademi High School, a school they both think is pretty shady. And that's before they discover the true nature of what lies in Akademi...
1. August 28-29

_I'm really sorry for starting a new story when I already have two stories I need to finish! But I got this idea, and it's helping me out of this writers block! Forgive me please! I also wanted to try and venture into this category! So, let it go, okay?_

 _ **-** Auri_

 **August 28, 2016**

I tried. I tried very hard to get sent to a better were rumors surrounding this one...And to be honest with you, I might be a bit of a coward. So of course I didn't want to go to Akademi. But nooo, the tuition was cheap.

I'd rather go to an expensive school than one that had a history of a very sneaky murderer. There was a murder, but the police had no leads. No. Leads. At. All. Even though, that was years ago...I still...

Ugh, I'm not very excited is all. Well, I guess I'll stop writing for now. I can't really think about anything else to write.  
-Supana Churu

 **August 29, 2016**

My uniforms came in the mail today. Akademi is a weird school, and even the uniforms show that. First, the summer uniform is a sailor seifuku. What are we, first graders? I mean, come on!

To make things worse, our winter uniform completely clashes from our summer uniform with it's light blue colors, and the vest that goes under my breasts. It's really uncomfortable to wear, but I think I'm complaining too much. I start school tomorrow, so I'd better start washing these.

Oh, also, before I forget, I wear an eye patch because my left eye wanders around and spins in crazy directions. People kept being straightforward rude about it, so I just decided to cover it with an eye patch. I claim it's for medical reasons. Which isn't a lie. Not completely, anyway.

I guess I would get surgery, but I guess I'm a little scared to.

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **August 28, 2016.**

I don't know why I'm doing this again. If anyone found out that the cool-as-ice Rio Yui was keeping a diary, they'd ruin my reputation.

So, um, introductions. I'm Yui, and you'd better remember it because I'll only tell you once. Some of the more cowardly people have resorted to calling me Rio-sama. It get's kind of obnoxious, but I guess deep down, I kind of like it. This was back in middle school, and so I'm hoping for it to stop now that I'm in high school.

Come to think of it, there are some pretty creepy rumors surrounding school. That's okay. I like creepy.

Also in middle school, my friends were Yuna-chan, Haru-chan, Mei-chan, Kona-chan, and Saki-chan, and we all promised to meet back up in high school, too. I guess I should keep it.

Do I stop writings now? How long is a diary entry supposed to be? Whatever, I don't care.

-Yui Rio

 **August 29, 2016**

Yuna-chan called me tonight and wanted to have an "official unboxing" of our uniforms. It seemed like a totally ridiculous idea, but it was Yuna-chan after all. This might be interesting.

It turns out that the summer uniform was a sailor outfit. While I was a little annoyed that we were wearing something so immature, Yuna was pretty happy about the fact she could slip out the red tie, and use her yellow tie from elementary school. I don't get it, but there's something with Yuna and the color yellow. She had even dyed her bright orange hair yellow. Of course, it came out a little green, but I guess that was because she used yellow-green dye to balance out the orange color.

Despite how weird everyone's hair colors are, Yuna is the only one who dyes her hair because of her obsession with the color yellow. Anyway, I'm off topic, so Yuna, yellow tie,blah blah blah.

I absolutely HATED the winter uniform. It's made very pervertedly (Is that a word? Who cares.) to show off our busts. I bet Kona-chan and Saki-chan would want something like this, but me? No! No, no! What's with the vest, anyway? It doesn't make any sense with the sailor uniform! I'm suddenly a lot less excited for high school.

-Yui Rio


	2. August 30

**August 30, 2016.**

AAAAH! The first day at school went REALLY well! And it makes me j **i** **t** t _e_ _ **ry**_ _!_ I guess I'll just write it all down or whatever. I didn't have any friends from my middle school since we just mover here, so I was alone. Pretty much... I had no idea where I was going, but I eventually found a library! ...Sort of. It was a room decorated very Gothic in purples and blacks, my favorite colors, despite my cowardly personality. I picked up a book dealing in the supernatural, and I was more enlightened in the occult than I ever felt like being. Then, as I took the book to lunch, I had no idea where to go, so I just sat at the fountain and read. A-And then...

"Um, excuse me?" I looked up and saw an upperclassmen, most likely a third year looking down at me. "I, uh, don't mean to bug you, but, um...I usually sit in this spot...And I really have nowhere else to go, so um...would you mind scooting over?"

I nodded and moved to give him a place to sit. "Thanks." The upperclassmen looked at the book I was reading. "That's... a little dark. Do you think they'd let you rea it in school?"

I blushed a little, "I-I got it from the library..."

The Senpai looked confusedly at me, "We don't have a library."

"So then what's the really creepy room with all the books?"

The upperclassmen was very confused. And then he started laughing. "You found the occult club! Man, those people are crazy!"

I got angry "What do you know?! Have you even met them?"

"Well, no..."

"Hmph! Then you're a real baka to be judging someone. How do you know what they're like without meeting them? Gossip isn't always trustworthy,."

He smiled. "Heh, you remind me a lot of my friend Osana. I'm Yamada Taro. What's your name?"

"I-It's Supana. Churu Supana."

Taro-senpai laughed, "Supanachuru!"

"Sh-Shut up! Idiot! You can't make fun of my name, when yours is the most generic one ever!"

'Touche, Churu-konhai." Yamada-senpai stared at me.

"What?"

He picked up a strand of my wavy dark-blue hair. "I was just thinking...you'd look good in pigtails. You remind me of Osana, so it would suit you." Would it? I mean, I'm so used to wearing my hair loose... I decided to ignore him and continue reading about the fifteen possible ways to summon a demon.

And so...I think I've made a friend? That's good, I think. Oh, also, someone mistook me for some girl named Oka. I think I will put my hair in pigtails later

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **August 30, 2016**

Well, I think it went well. I ended up joining the Cooking Club. Again. When am I ever going to be able to work myself away from the peer pressure to join my sister's club.?

Oh, I have a sister. Her name is Chishiki Rio, also known as Info-chan. She does some amazing work that brings out her evil personality. And unfortunately, I'm pretty sick of pretending to be a social butterfly.

But still, I guess I had fun. I'm pretty sure I aced the back-to-school tests. But, while talking with everyone near the fountain, (and commenting on how adorable the relationship between that girl...I think she was called Oka Ruto?...and Taro Yamada was) I had found something in the corner of the courtyard. It was some kind of tape recording...I figured I'd borrow Chi-nee-san's tape recorder to listen to it. I kind of want to today, but this diary stuff is time-consuming. So I'm not writing anymore.

Yeah. It's late. I guess I'll stop.

-Yui Rio


	3. August 31

**August 31, 2016**

Well...I don't know about this...I guess the hair ties look okay... I bought some skull clips that seem...kind of magical. I found them in a box under the shelf in the store, and when I showed them to the cashier, he just said that his scanner glitched out, and that the hair ties were never sold in the store...It was creepy, but I just paid my 300 yen, and didn't think about it. In front of my mirror, their expressions were nervous...did I really look okay? Ugh, I don't care. The last thing I want to be is one of those prissy girls who spends hours wondering if their makeup is perfect. So far, in school, I've only seen a couple students wearing makeup at all. So I surely didn't.

But this diary isn't for things like that, so today at school I wore my hair up. Leave it at that, Supana.

Exploring school during break today, I found a cherry tree on the hill in the back of the school. I decided it'd be a nice place to read, and so I sat down...and then abruptly stood back up, as I had accidentally sat on something...Gosh, this is embarrassing to write, but, it's a diary, I'll only ever see it, right? So, yeah, zI sat on a cassette tape, and played it in the cassette tape player in the computer lab. It might help me in the future to write everything it said down.

 _Looks like it still works...  
...As long as it's recording I may as well say something...  
How long has it been since I last used this thing?  
It's been two decades, almost three?  
Those were better times.  
I was so young back then, my future seemed so bright.  
I remember following my dreams. I remember a promising career. I remember...being happy.  
_ _If I could turn back time what would I have done differently?  
I know.  
I know exactly what I should have done.  
I shouldn't have gotten involved with that case...with that girl...  
Pursuing her was the right thing to do...but if I hadn't involved myself with her, I'd still have a career.  
When did it begin...?  
I think it was April of 11989  
The peak of my career as an investigative journalist.  
That's when I heard about a murder at the local high school, how a schoolgirl was found dead in the third floor bathroom.  
_ _The police had no leads.  
_ _I decided to investigate it myself. I tried to be a hero...and that was the worst mistake of my life._

The tape ended there. But that couldn't be it...there had to be more to it. I will look for more tapes tomorrow, and search everywhere until I find them all. But for now, this entry ends here.

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **August 31, 2016**

Today, I got ahold of Chi-nee-san's cassette player, and inserted the tape in. I have a strange feeling that writing it down will be a big help in the future. So here

My life was a living hell for about a year, while the trial was still fresh in people's minds.

Eventually, the hatred subsided, but it never truly died.

There was always someone who recognized me, no matter how much I tried to change my appearance.

Finding employment was nearly impossible.

I drifted between part-time jobs, and spent my free time drinking to ease the pain of becoming the national punching bag.

It was around this point in time that I met my future wife.

I still don't understand what she saw in me.

I was an absolute wreck, not to mention the laughingstock of the entire country.

But as soon as we met, she wanted to spend every waking moment with me. She wouldn't let me out of her sight, and got possessive if another woman so much as looked at me.

 _I quickly began to depend on her for everything._  
 _It wasn't long before I couldn't live without her._  
 _I certainly wasn't in any state to take care of myself..._  
 _I was like an adult-sized baby. Helpless and vulnerable._  
 _Who knows...maybe that's what she was attracted to._  
 _Maybe she just wanted to experience the sensation of owning a person._  
 _Maybe she wanted to keep a human pet._  
 _Maybe all she wanted was someone who she could emotionally depend on._  
 _Even after all these years, I don't understand why anyone would waste their time with a man like me...but none of that mattered._  
 _Despite all my flaws, she accepted me. And that's all that I needed._  
 _We got married about six months after meeting each other._

At first I had thought it was just something random that they decided to record, but now that I think about itmore closely...this person...it doesn't feel right. There's no way this is the only tape. There is NO WAY POSSIBLE this is the beginning and end of a story. There has to be more tapes. And I'm going to find them. All of them.

-Yui Rio


	4. September 1

I had almost named this chapter August 32, but I caught myself! Apparently, I have no sense of time.

 **September 1, 2016**

This morning, a girl that looked a lot like me with my hair down approached me while I was returning my book and getting a new one form the library. "U-Um, hi...My name is...O-Oka Ruto, a-and I was wondering...Y-You spend a lot of time here in the O-Occult club, do y-you maybe want...want to join...?"

I looked at her, "What does the Occult Club do exactly?"

Oka cupped her hands shyly, "U-Um, we study as hard as we can to find any supernatural beings or spots linked with the demons of this world...we use the books y-you've bee b-borrowing as r-research."

"Oh..." I nodded. "Sure, I think I'll join."

Oka was surprised, "Y-You actually...want to join?" She smiled "T-This is wonderful news...perhaps the w-world isn't such a d-dark and scary place...after all..." She fastened a black choker around my neck, "I-It's sort of a...ID...t-to verify your membership..."

"Thank you very much." I bowed politely as I was brought up well. " I'm sorry I can't stay for club activity, I have something I need to find..."

Oka smiled, "Go ahead, Churu-konhai."

And so I set out to the school, searching the campus until I found it. In the very corner of the school wall, there was a cassette tape, I ran over to grab it and...SMACK!

I got off the ground to see a red-headed girl glaring at me. "Hey, watch it!" she yelled.

I ignored her and tried to make my way to the tape. The girl blocked my way, "What exactly are you doing out here? There's no reason for anyone to be all the way back here."

She said this just as I asked, "What are you doing back by the wall? I thought I was alone..."

We then both turned away from each other, and spoke in unison again, "I don't really think that you need to know!" "It's none of your business, you don't need to know."

"Wait..." The redheaded girl had another tape in her hand, "Is there any chance I could have that tape? I'm sorry to ask when I just met, but I'm afraid it's something vital to what I'm doing."

"Hey!" She glared at me again, "No way, I need this for what I'm doing!"

I was getting quite desperate, so I opened my little blue shoulder bag, and took out my tape. I noticed it was labeled "#1" "I need all the tapes to figure out what happened with the girl! I beg of you, please let me have that tape!"

The girl thought a moment. "I need it just as much as you do. So why don't we look for tapes together? We'll get all of them twice as fast, and discover the truth of this school." (The entry is continued from Yui's point of view...)

* * *

Skull-head thought a moment, and finally agreed, "Okay. There's a cassette player in the computer lab. I'm sure we'd like to hear each other's tapes as well as the one behind you."

I turned around and picked it up, "Mine is labeled "#6", by the way, and this one is "#4" When you held yours up, I saw it was marked as "#1" There are some pretty big gaps, but this will definitely help a lot. We'll listen to them, and keep searching at lunchtime, okay?"

Skull head nodded in agreement, "Yeah. By the way, My name is Churu Supana."

"Rio Yui...also, we shouldn't be seen together."

Supana tilted her head in an adorable sign of confusion, "Huh? Why?"

"No, offense, but..." I pointed to her black choker with the skull gem, "You're kind of one of those occult freaks...and that would kind of ruin my reputation. So, we shouldn't be socializing."

Supana gritted her teeth. "I see. So let's listen to this new tape, then."

 _The idea of a murderous schoolgirl was enough to attract lots of attention.  
_ _Word of her arrest quickly spread throughout the entire nation.  
_ _The trial turned into a media circus. I became a celebrity practically overnight.  
_ _I didn't want to be a public figure, but I did want my investigative skill to be recognized.  
_ _I hoped that all the attention would boost my career.  
_ _As it turns out, I was dead wrong.  
_ _That manipulative little schoolgirl put on the best act I've ever seen.  
_ _She cried non-stop, feigned ignorance at every opportunity, and had an excuse for every accusation leveled at her.  
_ _The court fell in love with her. The media fell in love with her. The entire damn nation fell in love with her.  
_ _She called me a dirty pervert who enjoyed leering at schoolgirls.  
_ _She called me a fame-seeking yellow journalist.  
_ _She claimed that I only accused her of murder for sensational headlines.  
_ _And the court bought every word of it.  
_ _The day the judge declared her innocent, the entire country celebrated like it was a damn holiday._

"Hm..." Supana and I had exchanged tapes, and this was the final one. I found it weird...Was this the girl here the same one mentioned in the other tapes? If the man narrating and this girl were on bad terms, why did he marry her? This entry has gone on long enough, I'll write again tomorrow.

-Yui Rio


	5. September 2

Ah, ...The story is getting ahead of real time...But I wanna post this chapter so I can start writing the next one!

 **September 2, 2016**

A lot of weird things happened today. I went on the roof to look for tapes, but I saw Oka, so I decided to say hi,

"Shh..." she said, and pointed at a pair of girls on the other side of the wall, "A-A pair of succubi... I'm sure t-they're here to take over the school."

"Really?" I had whispered, and looked back to the "succubi" "That girl with the pink pigtails is in my class, if you want me to keep an eye on her."

Oka smiled at me, "Oh, would you? T-That'd be fantastic!"

I nodded, "But now, I need to uncover more about this topic I'm looking for."

"Y-You mean those...t-tape recordings I see you pick up?''

I nodded, and Oka reached into her bag. To my surprise, she held up a tape."I-I found this while coming up here yesterday...and I m-meant to give it to you..."

"Oka-chan-senpai, thank you so much!" Looking at the number, it was marked #10...It's the largest number so far, is this the last tape? I'll show it to Yui later. If it is the last tape, it doesn't help much because we still have HUUUUGE gaps in the story. But I'm going to do my best to find all the tapes and I'm sure Yui will, too.

Oh, also, here's the tape

 _I'm a fool! I'm a god damned fool!_  
 _I got sloppy. She caught me._  
 _I followed her into an alley. Lost her in the shadows._  
 _Then I heard her voice from behind me..._  
 _"Long time no see, Mr. Journalist."_  
 _I turned around and saw her just inches away from me._  
 _She was smiling. I recognized that smile._  
 _It was the exact same smile she wore when she threatened my life in 1989._  
 _I didn't know what to do. I just turned and ran._  
 _I've broken a truce that has lasted almost three decades._  
 _She knows I was after her!_  
 _There's no way she'll let me live; I'm doomed!_  
 _I can't go to the police; I'll sound like a babbling lunatic without any evidence, and right now, I don't have any._  
 _Even if they do listen to me, and investigate her, they won't find anything._  
 _My only option is to leave town - no...no, no, it's worse than that._  
 _I have to leave Japan altogether._  
 _I searched for you. But I couldn't find you._  
 _I can't wait for you to come home. I have to leave immediately._  
 _I'm going to gather all of the recordings I've made so far and put them where I know you'll find them._  
 _That way, at least you'll know why your father disappeared so suddenly._  
 _I only hope that she won't try to get revenge on me by harming you._  
 _I don't know when I'll be back._  
 _I don't know if I'll be back._  
 _I don't know if she's willing to cross oceans to hunt her prey._  
 _If she is, I'll try to lure her into a trap, try to expose her true nature in front of the police. It's my only hope._  
 _I know you can take care of yourself._  
 _If I had more time, there are so many things I'd say to you, but I can't - not now._  
 _Stay safe._  
 _...I love you..._

This one is so very sad...Does this mean Yui and I are taking the tapes from someone? It might be a good idea to drop it...

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **September 2, 2016**

I still have to be extra careful with my diary...I'll have to apologize to Supana-chan, too, because I didn't find anything.I met up with her in the computer lab after school.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" she shouted, running through the doors. The members of the computer club, Pippi, Midori, and Ryuto were here, and I was a little afraid we were going to be kicked out.

"We should move somewhere else..." I whisper. Supana seemed to know the perfect place, so we took our tape recorder and went to a tiny room with nothing but a mouse hole and some cheese on a plate. And so I listened to her tape in there (we borrowed the cassette player)

 _(Tape 10 here. I'm not rewriting that,)_

It was sad...very sad. But I hid what I felt. "A-Assuming that since nobody else has found any of the tapes, this man's child is either currently attending this school, or too young to attend."

Supana nodded. "We should look for clues. Meet me in the girl's bathroom on the third floor tomorrow at lunch, okay, Yui-chan?

I nodded. "Yui-chan, huh? Then can I call you Supana-chan?"

Supana looked at the floor, "I'd prefer if you used the nickname Su, or Chu from my last name...it's what people called me in my childhood...whichever you prefer..."

"All right then, Chu-chan. See you tomorrow." We left for home for the day.

-Yui Rio


	6. September 3- September 3 and a half

**September 3, 2016,**

Reminder: Meet Yui in 3F bathroom

I know I shouldn't be writing during class...but I've already finished my worksheet, and I need to write down what happened. Like, NOW!

So, in the bathroom, I had met up with Yui. I had the idea to bring my camera, to photograph anything we find. Yui made it there first because of YOU! Yes, YOU, Yamada Taro! I want to sacrifice YOU, Yaro Tamada...Yaro Tamada? I'm so mad at you, I can't even seem to write down your name correctly! I will sacrifice you for an occult ritual! ***There is an illustration of Taro dismembered on the occult room floor, and Supana holding a saw***

O-Oh...my goodness. What came over me!? I'll definitely be in trouble if Risa-sensei sees this...anyway, back with TARO.

I was trying to meet up with Yui when I bumped into Taro and a girl with orange pigtails. TARO tried to introduce us, and then HE started making fun of the fact that I was an "occult freak" HE thought HE was being funny. I tried to laugh along, but then he started saying I wasn't born right to be interested in that. The orange-headed girl decided to smack him upside the head since she saw I was close to crying. She introduced herself as Osana Najimi...and then she was promptly dragged off to the guidance counselor.

I was late meeting Yui. Again. "Sorry to keep you waiting! I had a run in with Yamada Taro."

Yui was in the bathroom stall, until she emerged, holding a very old-looking piece of paper attached to a rusty key. "Hey, Chu-chan. I just found something under a loose stone in the wall." She held the key up triumphantly. "There's something written on the paper... '438 Aiaku Road, Shisuta town...Find her and uncover the truth..."

I shivered, "The truth? It definitely looks like something from 1989, but..."

"I'm free tonight if you are..." Yui hinted, reading my mind.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, I live in Tokyo City. But if I take my bike, I could probably make it tonight."

"Great!" Yui smiled, "See you there." Wow, Yui's pretty assertive...

I decided to snap a picture of the entire bathroom to show where we got the key, "Hey, I never said I was able to take my bike..."

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **September 3rd, 2016**

Well, I walked to the bathroom, and started searching...It was totally disgusting! Where is Chu to share in my misery! Why doesn't she get to crawl around to look behind a toilet?

Anyway, her excuse was that she had trouble with Taro Yamada, and explained to me what happened, just as I found a house key

And so tonight we go in this house. Supana was late again. "Sorry to keep you waiting!" I'm beginning to think this is becoming a habit of hers.

"You're late. Again. Where's your bike?"

She smiled apologetically. "I tried to tell you earlier, it had a flat tire. I ran here."

It was a remarkable feat to be able to run from Tokyo City to Shisuta Town, but I decided not to make a remark. "Are you ready to enter?"

 **September 3rd and a half, 2016**

I'm not entirely sure what to call this entry, because it's the same night, just past midnight...Still September 3rd...and a half? Eh, I'll go with that.

Anyway, I am SO GLAD I'M ALIVE! I don't think the same can be said for Chu...I'm kidding! Supana is alive!

But still...that house was NOT as deserted as we thought...

See we had a look around, and most of the place was dust, and looked old...as if it hadn't been touched since sometime shortly after 1989. I did find it odd, however, that the brand-name of the coffee-pot was produced just last year... I should know as my father had done an advertisement for it just a few weeks ago. Right...my dad's name is Sasuke Rio and he works for an advertising company. Just a random Yui Fact.

Anyways, enough about advertising coffeepots, we found tapes in the basement. Just as we were about to go home, I heard the door open and froze. And then humming, "Having told you one silly little lie couldn't have made you hate me, could it? It's fine even if it's a love where we sit back-to-back facing away, please just give me your warmth right now..."

The girl's voice trailed off, just as Chu inhaled from holding her breath too long.

"Who's there!?" Oh, gosh, it sounded like Aishi Ayano from school. I heard a knife slash and more words, "If thieves or something broke into my house, I'm going to be pre-etty upse-et! And none of us will be happy when that happens. So come out, and I might spare your inferior life

"Chu-chan..." I whispered as quietly as possible, "Take out your pigtails, and pull your shirt over your head. When she's far away, run through the door with your tape.

Supana did as I said, then pulled her hair over her eye and handed me her eye-patch. "If we're trying to hide our identity, this will help. Put it on."

I did as I was told, and we ran as fast as we could home. The girl saw a glimpse of my face. In our brief moment of eye contact, I saw that it was Aishi..., "Info-chan, this was never mentioned in the schemes section!" She thought I was Chi-nee-san! And eventually, Chi-nee-san would connect the dots. and I'd be as good as dead...BUT...what s someone quiet, innocent loner girl doing with the notorious Info-chan...? Maybe there's more to Ayano than I thought...

-Yui Rio


	7. September 4

I'm sorry! You're probably thinking, "Auri, where have you been! This chapter had better be damn good to make up for your tardiness!" I'm sorry if t isn't, too... I tried my best, so sorry for being late...

 **September 4, 2016**

I fear for my life... Taro had apologized today, saying that yesterday, he accidentally inhaled weird chemicals in Science yesterday, making him act weird. He had also given me a flower as a sign of apology... But why is this twisty feeling in my stomach? Could this be...the complicated thing called love? Is this my first ever crush on someone...?

NO!

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! ! ! !

It can't! It can't, can't, can't be! No, I refuse to believe it! Definitely not with TARO YAMADA!

Especially since someone else saw it happen. I was just about to continue going to the occult club, when I was pinned against a wall.

"Give me the flower," demanded a mysterious girl. I had seen her around campus, but she had always evaded people and I didn't know her name. Her voice sounded familiar, though. As I was trying to place my finger on it, she pulled a knife from behind her skirt, and held it to my neck, "I said, hand over the flower, and I'll let you go." I looked at it clenched tightly in my hand. This was a joke, right? I handed it over. The girl snatched it, and tore it to pieces. "Why are you being so unfaithful, Senpai...Giving other girls flowers...Haven't you realized yet I'm your true love?...Mm, I want a doughnut now...Love me, Senpai..."

She whispered to herself as she tore the individual petals to shreds. She then turned to me, "Stay away from my Senpai unless you want to deal with me."

I _didn't_ want to deal with her... Stupid, stupid Taro.

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **September 4, 2016**

I'm so sorry, everyone...

Yuna told me off for leaving and not staying with everyone around the fountain. Also Kona. And Haru. And Saki and Mei, and their new friend who got the nickname Sume. Musume Ronshaku is her actual name...

"So, Yui-chan...? Where have you been? You shouldn't neglect your best friend like that!"

I looked around. I had promised to meet Chu in the computer labs today, to listen to the tapes we found in our basement. "Yuna-chan, I need to go take care of something..."

Yuna grabbed my shoulder, "No! Yui, come on! I feel like haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yuna-chan, why did you...? I take offense to that!"

Yuna glared at me, "So I called you just Yui, what are you going to do about it? If this really is so important, surely you can tell your best friend about it. I haven't kept anything from you since I met you back in fourth grade! You should tell me, it's only right!"

I shook my head, "Yuna, I know how horrible you are at keeping secrets. If you told anyone about what was going on it would run my-"

"Oh, RIGHT! It would run your precious REPUTATION into the ground! Sometimes, Rio-san, it seems you only care about your reputation and your stupid investigative journalism!" Yuna ran off, trying to keep herself from crying (It really isn't a pretty sight to see Yuna-chan's yellow mascara running...)

"Yuna-chan, wait!" Yuna did not wait. I chased her to the lockers where she changed up her shoes and left...

Happy Crappy Day to You, Happy Crappy Day to you, Happy Crappy day, dear Yui, Happy Crappy Day to You.

Heh, the tune is copyrighted...(dang it)

-Yui Rio


	8. September 5

**September 5, 2016**

I...can't believe I forgot about it... I mean, I can, since I hadn't written myself a reminder...and the tapes...I picked up another one in a corner in the school wall, labeled 7 so I think that's good. Today, Yui didn't show up, so I listened to all three of the tapes by myself. I'll show Yui this page later.

 _My wife died while giving birth to our only child._  
 _I still don't know how I possibly found the strength to keep going after I lost her_  
 _I was completely dependent on her for absolutely everything_  
 _I could barely take care of myself, much less a baby._  
 _Somehow, I managed to make it through those years._  
 _But even after all this time, I'm still a deadbeat drunk who can't hold down a job_  
 _It was very difficult to love my own infant daughter, knowing that my wife was dead because of her.  
I'm pretty sure I was a horrible father  
She practically had to raise herself.  
I never tried to spend much time with her, or learn about her interests.  
Even now, I don't think I know very much about her.  
I don't even know what kind of person she's turned into.  
I don't even know what her everyday life is like.  
I know she spends all her time on her computer.  
She bought it herself. She seems to have a lot of money for someone her age.  
I'm afraid to ask where it comes from.  
Sometimes she comes home with blood on her clothing.  
_ _I can't tell if it's her blood or someone else's blood, I...try to stay out of her business.  
_ _It's partially out of respect for her privacy...  
But it's mostly out of fear._

So, our journalist friend had a daughter... I wonder, does she go to Akademi? If she was the person he was talking about in tape 10, then...Wait, BLOOD!? That girl who attacked me yesterday, could she...

Oh, that reminds me. Today, Taro tried to come talk to me.

"Hey, Churu-konhai!"

I turned away, "D-Don't talk to me!"

"Ah, jeez, I'm so sorry! Is it really that bad? I assumed Osana exaggerated when she saaid I started to give you death threats by the Occult Club's ritual knife."

I shook my head, "N-No, it's not that, I-I just..." I saw the girl from last day smirking at me. She fingered a pocket behind her skirt. Where her knife was hidden, "I-I'm not allowed to talk to you! Go away!" I stomped off towards the Occult Club.

The scary girl followed me, and I heard her voice purr, "Good job."

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **September 5, 2016**

I am not going to school today.

No, no, not at all. I can't face Yuna, I can't face Chu, I can't face Ayano...Heck, I can't even face Midori, and she's too stupid to even recognize me. She even thinks my last name is Hirosawa! When I tell her it's Rio, she tells me that she could have sworn it was Hirosawa last year...?

It's probably really bad if I can't face even Midori. So I'm not going to school. I will just stay at home, and finish this awkwardly short diary entry. Too bad, nothing special happens.

-Yui Rio


	9. September 6

I tried using Ayame Bot for Midori's responses...I don't know if she sounds enough like an idiot... Also, I just realized I've been neglecting the concept of weekends. Dang...

 **September 6, 2016**

So what now!? I can't find Yui anywhere! I couldn't either yesterday, and I didn't see her half the day before! Could it be...this s scary to think about..., that she was killed by that girl?

It didn't seem likely, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense... And so, there was only one person I could talk to about it.

I stopped outside of the Info Club.

I peeked through the curtain of the window, "I-Info-chan?"

She didn't move, "I know you're there. Run along now: there's nothing for you to see here."

"Trying to seem creepy, are we?" I decided to pull a Yui, "Get a smaller security camera, baka."

"..." Info-chan got up out of her chair and walked over to the window. "Fine! If you're so smart, tell me what you want! Just know t'll cost you!

I thought for a moment. I knew every question would cost me, and I know how disgusting the rumors say this girl is, I spoke slowly, trying to make sure every word counts, "What does the black-ponytail girl have to do with the murders of 1989 that took place here."

Info-chan glared at me. "You don't have enough panty shots for this."

"WHAAAAAT!? Panty shots?"

Info-chan nodded. "Get me panty shots to blackmail a girl with, and I'll consider it."

"That's~!" I was about to shout, "That's disgusting, no way!" but I told myself this was valuable information. And I needed to know about Yui... "That's okay. I'll do it."

"Good." Info-chan turned back to her computers, and I walked off. I knew what I could do...Midori Gurin...I'm sorry, but you're stupid.

At lunchtime, when it was about to end, I walked up to the rooftop. The familiar four bells signaling the end of lunch told me to go to class, but...I'm sorry, Midori...

"Hey, Midori-chan!"

Midori got off her phone and looked at me. "Oh, hi Supana-chan! Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Um...shouldn't you?"

"Perhaps I have already been there. I think I should. I'm chatting with people online. What are you doing?" Midori put her phone away and faced me

"I...um was hired to...uh take yearbook pictures... F-For extra credit, by um...: I listed the first teacher I could think of, "Taisho-sensei...?" Wait was that the gym teacher? Dunb, Supana, Dumb! ...I spelled "Dumb" as "Dunb" didn't I...EVEN MORE DUMB! I swear, I was turning into the girl I was talking with."

But I was able to think fast. "Midori-chan, I see you've decorated your gym shoes with green ribbons. Do you mind if I take a picture of them? It's a cool idea!"

Midori looked down, "Oh, oops! I didn't realize I was wearing my gym shoes...Oh, you really like them? I'm not sure if I like it. Yes I am proud of my shoes. You want to take a picture? Okay then!"

Midori posed with her shoes, and I got out my phone. Three, two one... At the last second, my phone shot upward and photographed Midori's green panties. I felt like the scum of the earth.

I tried to smile brightly, "Thank you, Midori-chan! I'm sure this will be well in the yearbook.

"You are quite welcome! That's an interesting rationalization. What makes you so certain? You don't say. " Midori replied without stopping for punctuation."

"Um...okay then...Bye, Midori-chan!" I feel so horrible...

But it has to go to Info-chan...For Yui

The redhead scrolled through the pictures on my phone, trying to find the panty shot. "Wait a second...WHERE IS THIS PLACE!?"

Info-chan held up my phone, showing the shot I took of the bathroom. There was an unmistakable ghost in the picture. She was wearing the long-skirted uniform that was Akademi's uniform in the old times...like I couldn't let Info-chan know, "It's none of your business, you don't need to know. Have you found the panty shot?"

"You're right...Yes I have." Info-chan scrolled through a bit more, then brought up the image on her monitor, printing it out in lamination. "This is excellent. The way she's posing too, how the underwear slides a little... it gives us just a hint of...the thing that my clients REALLY want to see...Surprisingly, even that hair is green"

I nearly puked, it was so lewd. "...You're disgusting. Give me my answer. What does that girl have to do with the murder?"

Info-chan smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know? This girl you described...her name is Ayano Aishi...and her mother was the one who created the ghost in the bathroom way back n 1989. And now her daughter has caught sight of her first victim, a certain girl with red hair..."

I panicked, "YUI!" It was neary time for school to end, so I ran home as fast as I could, trying to find where I had any of Yui's contact information. No luck.

Yui...please be okay...

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **September 6, 2016**

 ***The page is blank. Yui had just written the date, then gave up, depressed***


	10. September 7 and Emailing ヤンデレDEV

I'm sorry...I wanted to hold off on updating until the matchmaking elimination method came out, because I was told that it would reveal more about the personalities of the characters... BUT IT WAS ONLY KOKONA! At least I think...my computer isn't big enough to hold the game, so I can't see for myself...But I'm pretty sure nothing about Supana, Yui, or ANYONE INTERESTING was added to the game at all...To be honest, I'm pretty mad...But I will make up for it by using everything in the new update as story content! Also, it's hard to stay mad at ヤンデレDEV...

 **September 7, 2016**

What is this? What in the hell is THIS!? Apparently, Akademi has a library? I thought the only books were in the Occult Club. So why am I standing in a room marked "Library" with two guys in it while writing in my diary?!

Second, WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!? When did they show up at school?

Thirdly, I noticed Riku Soma stalking one of Yui's friends...I think she called her Kona-chan...

Oh, right. Fourthly, Yui's back at school. Talking to the cooking club members as if nothing's happened.

Fifth, WASN'T TODAY SUPPOSED TO BE SATURDAY?! I'm really pissed off that my weekend disappeared!

So many questions...when was my last weekend anyway? This is weird...ever since school started...I haven't had a weekend...

I decided to run. As I had realised this, I noticed something. Kona-chan Haruka was standing at the school doors, talking to her cell phone.

"Hello?...Ugh, I told you not to call me while I'm at school!"

What? Was this her father? Cell phones didn't break school rules...why would she ask him not to call her?

"Like I said, that was a one time thing! I don't want to do that again!"

I listened closer...this was strange...

"H-How much did you say?...Well, if it's just one more time, then I guess it's okay...How about where we met last time? In Shisuta Town?'' Kona giggled "Okay, see you tonight."

I left...It may just be my mind, but I think it was something...something I don't even want to write about here... But never mind. I still had 2 tapes from the basement to listen to. I made my way to the computer lab, when suddenly...everything stopped.

Ayano came rushing toward me with two tapes in her hand. I reached in my bag for them. I thought I had those tapes! But I didn't. Ayano didn't even look at me, she only took out her phone and hit the "Pass Time" button. I waited to see what would happen...and she fell through the floor.

"GET OUT!" I heard Info-chan scream. I ran away, away.

And I found myself back at the gate. The school bell rang in my ears. Four familiar sounds I've heard forever. "Rin rin rin rin~!"

It sounded so cheerful...unlike what I had just witnessed.

Yui walked right into me. I waved her over, but she pretended not to notice. She pretended not to know who I was. There is something wrong with this school. And I can't stand to be here anymore.

"I'm getting out of here!" I shouted and ran back home as fast as I could As soon as I touched the doorknob

"Rin rin rin rin~!" Once again, I tried to run. As Ayano ran up behind me, I sped up and somehow made it home alive.

-Supana Churu

* * *

To: ヤンデレDEV

Subject: Unexplained bug

Hi. So I found a really weird bug. The skull-pigtail girl from the Occult club has a weird bug I can't figure out. I went to try the Info-chan glitch I saw someone who played the game do, and when I went to the computer lab on Monday, she was there instead of in the Occult club. I don't know what caused this bug or if it was just a one time thing?

The weird and crazy thing was, a version of the "Oh my god! Is that a dead body?" face was her expression. She looked scared, but I hadn't seen this expression in the game. What's more, when Info-chan restarted the day, she wouldn't move from the school gate. She seemed to be following Yui Rio, but then left using the Loner persona's line "I'm getting out of here!" even though the girl is a coward. So I restarted the day, but she ran off again. Is something wrong with this student's coding?

It may just be a one time bug, but I'd appreciate you looking into it.

From Ridomi Ringu

* * *

To: Ridomi.

Subject: Unexplained bug

I can't find anything wrong. Everything seems to be in order with Supana's code, not at all different from the other Occult club members. I don't know what caused this or if you're even being honest with me.

As one of the teacher's in ヤンデレ シミュレータ would say: If this was a prank, I don't find it very funny. Don't waste my time like this again.

Thank you for following the development of ヤンデレ シミュレータ.

From: ヤンデレDEV


	11. Supana Does Not Know the Date

Auri is upside-down! Sorry...If it gets too hard to read, I'll stop... ˙˙˙ʎdǝǝɹɔ s,ʇı ¿buıuǝddɐɥ ʇı ɟo ʎuɐ ǝzıןɐǝɹ ʇ,uop noʎ ʇǝʎ˙˙˙uıɐbɐ puɐ ǝɹoɯ ǝɔuo˙˙˙ɹǝʌo puɐ ɹǝʌo sbuıɥʇ ǝɯɐs ǝɥʇ buıʇɐǝdǝɹ ¿ǝɯɐb ɐ uı bnq ɐ ʇsnظ ןןɐ ʇı sı 'buıɥʇǝɯos ǝɔɐןdsıɯ ǝʍ ɹǝʌǝuǝɥʍ ¿sn oʇuı pǝɯɯɐɹboɹd sǝıɹoɯǝɯ ɥʇıʍ sʇoqoɹ ʇsnظ ןןɐ ǝɹɐ ǝʍ puɐ 'sıɥʇ ǝʞıן ǝɹɐ sǝʌıן ɹno ןןɐ ɟı ʇɐɥʍ ¿ooʇ 'sıɥʇ ǝʞıן sı ǝɟıן ɹnoʎ ɟı ʇɐɥʍ˙˙˙sıɥʇ ɹǝpısuoɔ ʇsnظ˙˙˙ʇnq ¡uɐɔ ı ʇsǝq ǝɥʇ buıop ɯ,ı 'ʎɹɹos ɯ,ı

 **September 8...?**

What is wrong with Akademi High? I knew I had felt a deja vu on the first day!The only time I can live normally is when Ayano doesn't seem to be "active."

Was this really never my story all along? Was it the story of Taro, Osana, Ayano and Info-chan?

I've heard Kokona Haruka's call dozens upon dozens of times. So much that it doesn't surprise me anymore that someone at our school is doing this.

And so, to spice things up, I wrote in one of the student's clothing. Kokona Haruka has enough space in her gym uniform for this thing I like to call the "Fun" value. I know my twin sister exists now. The coding made that much clear. Una Churu. "FUN" girl.

I've re-lived this week so many times nothing surprises me anymore. Not even when we're forced to change our behavior for "mods" Not when Ayano runs about testing bugs that involve things like all the male students becoming a floating hair. I've even been ripped apart to summon a demon of pain.

All the time I've spent forever is meaningless.

I've always been a high school age girl. The memories of my childhood are only programming. Programming that never actually happened.

Why should I bother to collect all the tapes? Will it accomplish anything? Maybe even stop this mess?

Was it because I was figuring out Akademi's lore that I was spared from the constant resets?

Everything resets itself besides me and this diary.

I have found I can walk through houses. None of it is really solid. My hand phases through the school wall.

Again and again it happens. Again and again, the same week resets itself. And it has always been like this.

I just didn't have sentience until now.

My childish sailor uniform is the only one I'll ever wear.

Because there will never be a winter.

I'm scared...I don't know what to do! I don't want to live like this! I've tried ending it multiple times, jumping off roofs, poisoning my own food, just stabbing myself...

Scissors aren't sharp enough. My stomach acid destroys all poisonous chemicals in the science lab. I only break a bone jumping off the roof. The students are all brainless. And I've memorized their every line of dialogue...It's so scary...

 _Say "Sure, what do you need?" when someone asks to talk to you._

 _Say "Um...are you just going to stand there?" when they don't know what to tell you._

 _Say "I'm sorry, I can't talk right now" when you are asked to talk when changing your shoes or playing out an important event._

 _"Oh, my god! Is that a dead body?!"_

 _"No way! This can't be happening!"_

 _"I swear, I won't tell anyone what I saw! Please don't hurt me!" and m_ _ake sure to act shocked._

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **September 1, 2016**

Um...so it's September First...I'm pretty sure you can come up with some pretty weird things involving the TouHou Ice Fairy and weird men screaming "SEPTEMBER FIIIIRST!" But...um...yeah.

It is weird because I am looking back in my journal...And there is already an entry from September First...

Ah! But that means my birthday is in three days, right? There's an entry up to two days after my birthday, even if it is just a blank page...

But enough about that, I have to somehow ditch that loser with the skull pigtails who keeps following me around and yelling something about the cassette tapes. What cassette tape? Freaking occult freak. If this goes on, it'll begin to affect my...need I even say "reputation'' at this point?

Yeah. So I did the usual: Talked before school with my friends, went to class (Study notes when home.)

So..., onto the interesting stuff. M̶y̶ ̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ ̶C̶h̶u̶ That creepy stalker girl seems so lonely. I wonder why she doesn't go to the occult club like the normal freaks...Contradictory statements...heh...She's even a freak to the freaks! Oka seems to like her, though. Not that I care if she has friends or anything.

Wait, this is MY diary. I can say what I feel.

I really feel sad for her. And this isn't normal, because it takes everything I have to pretend to have compassion in front of everyone...

Yeah. I should try to talk to her...or not. I know it's the right thing to do, but, I happen to care more about what the entire school thinks of me for hanging out with an occult freak than said occult freak's feelings.

That's all, folks! I hope you enjoyed the show...wait, no I don't. What the hell am I even trying to do?

-Yui Rio

* * *

ヤンデレDEV! ヤンデレDEV!

It's me, Ridomi! First, I want to scold you for using Churuya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya as Midori! Churuya doesn't belong to you!

Second, I found another bug. I was in the occult club, and Supana is never there. I usually find her stalking the Rainbow 6 and Musume Ronshaku from behind a tree. On Monday I find her mimicking Kokona's phone call, every time. Their phones ring at the same time, and they go through the motions in perfect synchronization like a flipping dance team! Is there ANY explanation for this

-Ridomi Ringu

* * *

Ridomi Ringu! Ridomi Ringu!

Your copy of the game is broken. Uninstall it, and get a new one. I suggest downloading it straight from the website.

Now please quit e-mailing me. The syllables of your screen name can even be re-arranged to spell Midori Gurin! I cannot have another Midori! Thank you

-ヤンデレDEV

* * *

ヤンデレDEV!

It actually is my family name along with Ring

Ridomi Ring. Not Midori Gurin

.

*ERROR* You cannot send this message. The recipient address has blocked your e-mail.


	12. Supposedly September 8

ヤンデレDEV!

It's done!

-Ridomi Ringu

* * *

Ridomi, please. I love interacting with my fans as much as the next person, and you're one of my bug testers, so I unblocked you and gave you another chance. But please, please stop with the e-mails, and get a hobby

Before you ask, no, e-mailing me is NOT an example of a hobby. I'd be grateful if you kept reporting bugs, but if I see an e-mail with the word "Supana" I will delete it and block you again.

-ヤンデレDEV

* * *

ヤンデレDEV!

I'm really happy! Okay, I will stop.

I did find a bug with the dating minigame, though. If ヤンデレ-ちゃ sets Kokona on fire, then quickly starts the minigame, Kokona is burning when it starts, she will appear on fire during the game, but still be alive afterward, although the students and teachers still react to her as a dead body.

Ridomi

* * *

Ridomi,

Thank you! Keep up that bug testing! You've reported about half the bugs successfully, and I'm really grateful for that.

-ヤンデレDEV

* * *

I don't know what happened...it all vanished. I'm not sure what went on, but it seems to be gone. I can hear the birds chirp, Ayano isn't going crazy anymore, and Yuna Hina is wearing a yellow tie again.

The tapes have even returned to my bag! It's as if...it never happened. Fine! Mysterious forces of Akademi High, if you won't say anything abput what just happened, and why I was awake for all of it alone, I'm going to act like it never happened either!

I stomped off to the occult club. Well, actually, I'm kind of short, so it's hard for me to stomp properly...but I did my best!

Annnd, smack into Koakuma. Wait, her name is Kokuma...Ahaha, that wasn't a Touhou reference at all...right..., but would that make Oka Sakuya? Aaah, stop with the Touhou already, Supana!

Supana, shut up about Touhou...

Okay, so I bumped into Kokuma, one of my fellow Occult club members who is not Koakuma. This diary entry is dripping with Touhou! Stop, Supana, play EoSD on the Saiko Station 2 when you get home!"

"Ah, I'm sorry, Jutsu-san!" I shouted out, bowing my head in apology.

"There is something supernatural about you..." she whispered. I thought it was very creepy until she broke out in a smile.

"NO!" I pouted, hating puns.

"I'm sorry, what's my PUNishment?"

"Please stop..."

"And if I don't?"

"Then...then..."

"I fear that I might STOP living?"

"..."

Kokuma smiled. "Okay, sorry...But I do feel you are keeping a secret from the club. You're very tense most of the time..."

I didn't want to, but I felt she could be trusted."If you can meet me in the computer lab after club, I can tell you..."

* * *

 **September 8, 2016**

Supana brought another occult freak up to the computer lab. And the new occult freak just wouldn't stop with the puns. And Chu insisted we had to show her all the tapes. By this time we had found all ten, and Chu was surprised when she saw all ten tapes stacked there. (Thanks to Chi-nee-san, she had installed a scanner into my phone and so I was able to pick up all the ones we hadn't found yet. Thanks, Sis!) Y'know, I might dedicate a page to all the tapes in here...I should do that.

The new fraek...Kokuma? Something sparked in her when she heard about the daughter, and began to run off. I grabbed her arm "Where are you going?"

Kokuma smiled knowingly, and just ran off, basically giving Chu and I no choice but to follow her.

Kokuma was standing before a laptop in the student council room. "What!? Who might you be?" the laptop said. As I looked closer, I saw the face of a girl, flawless, even without makeup. If she went here, she'd surely be even more popular than Sume-chan.

"Hello, computer." Chu responded, "We are Rio Yui and Churu Supana, and Koakuma has brought us here, and we have no idea why."

Kokuma grinned at the computer. "It's okay, Mecchan, these girls know something about your father's..." she trailed off "Churu-chan, did you just call me Koakuma?"

Supana looked down at her shoes, "Uh..."

The girl on the computer banged on the screen, "No matter! You know something about my father?! You must tell me! You must!"

I scowled, "I'm not spilling anything to a computer nerd with a perfect face. What's in it for us?"

Chu tugged my sleeve, "Yui-chan, we don't know anything about her father! We don't even know her!"

"I am Saikou Megami! Student Council President of Akademi High School! And I order you to tell me what is happening with my father!"

I put on my best royal look, and glared at Mega-whatever "You are in no position to give orders at the moment, seeing as you're stuck in a screen, peasant!"

"What in the- I- How could this- Why must you- HOW DARE YOU!" Megami stared straight into the camera, giving me a perfect view of her flawless eyes. "Calling me a peasant!? I doubt a peasant such as you can really say that with any credibility!"

"Break it up, Your Highnesses." Kokuma grinned. "You can royally argue later. For now, I need you to put all the tapes in the recorder here. You'll notice Mecchan here is really good with technology and she'll find her father. So just hand them all to me, and Mecchan and I can just work this out on our own."

I reached into my bag to produce the tapes, but then I saw the flash in her eyes. I shouldn't. "No."

"No?"

"No. Chu and I have worked too hard on this to hand it over to some pun-loving occult freak and a plastic surgery president!"

"What?"

"Yui-chan?" I stomped out the door, taking all my tapes with me.

-Yui Rio


	13. September 9

I'm sorry...The tale of the tailor is not mine, it belongs to Akuno-P, Aka Mothy...and neither is Shin and Daku's dumb dance. I saw a video where the occult club in MMD made a dance to this really weird song in French (I think?) called "DADADA!" and it got me thinking...

But I like Tailor of Enbizaka. And it fits well with Ayano...

 **September 9 (Cirno Day)**

Speaking of Cirno, I made a friend that looks like her

Okay, so there's this girl that always sits alone reading on the rooftop. And I think I may have made a friend, or at least maybe...

So I sat down with her, and asked how she was

"I am not injured." wa all she responded.

I hesitated, "...That's good to hear. So what's your name?"

"Dere."

"Your haircut is cute..."

"It is blue."

"I see."

"Yeah. Go away."

So...I think that's a friendship, I'm not so sure. I just went back to the Occult club, where Shin, Daku, and Chojo seemed to be having an argument with Oka and Koa -Kokuma.

Oka shook her head, "Sh-Shin-kun...we're supposed to be performing ...s-something occult related...Doing that c-crazy dance will not help...

Daku grinned mischievously "I know it's a bad idea...but I kind of want to try, just to see what will happen."

Kokuma stomped her foot, "Look, Oka-chan-senpai's the club president, and she says that we try to summon a demon onstage..."

I stepped in between them, "What's happening?"

Chojo rolled his eyes "We're in a talent how. All the clubs are supposed to present what they do in the club, and showcase it on stage...And since all we've ever done is fail at summoning a demon, Shin and Daku want to do a dance that will make us look mental, and that has nothing to do with the occult/"

I blinked, "Why not jut summon the Tailor on Enbizaka?"

All eyes were on me, "Th-The _what?_ " Oka asked."

"I read it in a book by Akuno Mothy. There's a tailor whose husband is cheating on her, so each time he went out with another woman, the tailor killed the girl, and stole an article of their clothing because she believed that by wearing those clothes, she was becoming closer to his ideal girl. In the end, she had a red kimono, a green obi, and a yellow katyusha, she put them all on to show herself off to her love, he acted like she was a stranger, so she killed him off, too..."

I paused...the story wa kind of morbid..."But to summon her spirit, we need to slice a red kimono, a green obi, and a yellow katyusha into pieces with scissors. Then we stuff the pieces of each one into a different voodoo doll, the red kimono goes in one with short brown hair and brown eyes, the green obi in a doll with green tein-tails and blue eyes, then the katyusha into a tiny blonde doll with blue eyes, then burn all three dolls."

Kokuma held up a notepad with the steps I had said in order of steps "All right then, Supana, let's try it!"

Oka nodded, "It's a good idea, Supana-chan...b-but we only have five minutes until club's over...maybe tomorrow?"

I nodded, "Got it, Oka-chan-senpai!" I picked up my bag, same as everyone else, and said my goodbyes.

But, when Koakuma brushed past me, a note fell on the floor.

 _You, me, Yui, and Mecchan in the student council room at lunch. Don't be late. -Kokuma_

I ran to find Yui, as we were meeting by Dere-chan's spot.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" It seems being late is getting to be a bad habit for me...

"You're late." Yui announced, as if I hadn't apologized already. "Can we go? This girl here's cuckoo!"

Dere-chan looked up from her book. Her expression was emotionless, but I could sense she was at least a little insulted. "Yui-chan!" I elbowed her "That wasn't nice. You should apologize!" I realized it was the first time she'd shown emotion around me.

"No need." Dere-chan did not look up. "Supana. My hair is still blue. Your hair is still black."

"Yes...?" I didn't quite understand.

"You said earlier, my blue hair is 'cute'... Black hair is 'cute' as well. And red. Like hers."

"Thank you!" I grinned.

Dere-chan's lips twitched upward for a split second, "You are welcome." I realized it was the first time she'd shown emotion around me.

Yui asked about the club thing, so I explained the demon of the Tailor to her...but then she asked what the tailor looked like. It struck me as odd, but I guess she wanted to draw it or something...

Whoa, this is a long one...I should stop writing here...my hand hurts...

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **September 9**

Supana and I had both went to club activities...and not surprisingly, Oka had told her about the contest, just like Kona-chan gave us all an earful. Apparently, we were now the cheerleading club, because wee had come up with a cheer about food...until Yuna suggested that we sculpt a city out f fruit. Everyone eventually agreed, Yuna making large companies of pineapple, Haru creating vegetation apples, Saki building skyscrapers and bridges out of leeks, Mei turning her pumpkin into City Hall. And I was stuck with strawberries.

I really don't like berries of any kind...especially strawberries. Also, they were too small to sculpt anything with, unless Fruit City is being attacked by a tribe of weirdo that live inside strawberry tents...

That's it! I had picked up the little paring knife and slit the strawberry down its radius. Using the extra fruit, I shredded some pineapple to make a firepit...and placed it among the literal apple trees. I was quite happy with it, actually, until Haru...

"Yui-tan, what's that supposed to be.?" Mind you, Haru wasn't trying to be mean. She was only innocently confused...reminded me of Chu...

"I've decided that Fruit City is under attack by some weirdos who live in strawberry tents on the outskirts of town. And just now, I decided that they're either wearing either fairy kei or kodona. Because they have to be sweet living in a strawberry."

Haru-chan nodded, "Oh, I see...I can't believe I didn't see that before! You're so cool, Yui-tan! Well, I'm off! Bye Yui-tan and Yuna-chan and Saki-nee and Mei-chan and Kona-senpai!"

I don't really get Haru...Why does she call Saki "big sis"? Not to mention only calling Kokona-chan "senpai" while Yuna, Mei and Saki are all her "senpai" as well.

Just sort of odd...But I like Koharu. She has kind of a childish charm. Wearing her hair in childish twin-tails and being a fairy kei enthusiast and all. Although if I couldn't wear normal clothes, I think I might end up resorting to Oshare Kei...just a thought.

So, waiting for Chu-chan on the rooftop, there was this girl that kind of looked like Cirno from Touhou Project: Imperishable Night, although Crino was first seen in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil (EoSD)

Why has Touhou worked its way into my diary? Dammit, must be that moronic author changing interest so quickly again...I'm not getting scrapped like Lucky*Star without a fight!

So, anyway, Chu's there, and she tells me that they're going to summon a demon...but if they do manage to summon that PARTICULAR demon, she'd be floatong around, killing everyone with scissors.

Sopping list-

-Ketchup  
-Peanut Butter  
-TP  
-Red Kimono  
-Cheese  
-Green obi  
-Yellow katyusha.  
-Pink wig  
Blue eye contacts  
-Costume makeup set.

-Yui Rio


	14. September 10

**September 10, 2016**

The faculty...is plain stupid. Not only was the club showcase moved to today, we're now being graded...And I am sitting on the stage writing in my diary, getting ready to come out when the Occult club is introduced...

Great...So the Occult club performs right after the light music club...so I'll just keep writing until I hear music...Yeah...

Or...not...Shin and Daku are onstage right now...

That music...Oh, no they didn't...

"Aha, aha, aha!" ...Yes...They did...

Kokuma is whisper-yelling at them from backstage. The boys have began their crazy dance.

"Ich liebe dich nicht, do liebst mich nicht."

Now Chojo is coming over here and -~-~-~~~^-=-~-

Ah, sorry about the random scribbles...Chojo threw my diary at Daku and Shin...Ahehe... Then Kokuma told them to nish-nish their way offstage

""It's mich-nicht!"

It did get them off the stage, though...which was good, because Oka showed up with the materials right after...

It gave us just enough time between the Sewing Club's pouch tutorial (Gotta try making one to carry my books before my backpack falls apart!) the Photography Club's collaboration with the Drama Club to do a photo shoot of the actors in costume for last year's play (The play is the Evillious Chronicles this year, maybe try out for Chartette?)and finally, the Light Music Club's performance (Remember to look up song with lyrics of "Mahou no shimufonii kumo no haapu ga machi ni oto o kanaderu aizu" Very cute and catchy! ) ...Too many notes...and references to other things...I need to quit breaking the fourth wall...

Yes, after all that came the summoning. I took a pair of scissors, and tore the red kimono to shreds, while the other members completed the other parts of the ritual. After the dolls were in the fire, the flames burned bright pink, and not one, but TWO tailors jumped out of the flames.

"I'm back, my love!" sang out the first.

The second looked at the first tailor, and said a very naughty word, I'm afraid to write it...At least I'm alive to write this...

"We're all dead now, aren't we..." panicked the second tailor. I recognized the voice...Yui? Yui in a tailor costume began to giggle, then break out in insane laughter "Fufufufu...AHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! YOU'RE ALL DEAD! THE TAILOR WILL STAIN THE WORLD INTO BLOOD!"

...What was happening? Looking back on it, insane laughter was kind of out of character four Yui...

The seemingly real tailor stopped in front of me. I looked on in amazement, then remembered I should probably be terrified...

She held out her hand, scarred from struggling victims biting it and wounds from weaving. "Give me the scissors, little girl."

I looked in my hand to see the scissors had become old-fashioned, deadly sharp tailor's scissors. I clutched tightly to them, aware that Enbizaka no Shitateya was growing impatient

"Hand them over...!"

Yui was shrieking like an insane person "AAAAAHAA! I f you give them to her, the world will be painted a beautiful RED! DO IT, DO IT!"

"Sroliat diputs ay, lleh ot kcab sttub ruoy teg, ylsuoires!" Oka chanted, then held up a book. She looked rather superhero-ish doing it, too...maybe we should have a TV show about a superhero who banishes escaped demons! ...I don't know if that's been done already, but based on most of my other ideas, it probably has..., so back to Oka! The pentagram on the cover began to light up, and spin, round, and round, until the Tailor was sucked inside, and everything appeared to look as it nothing had happened. Yui in a costume was taken backstage.

The Occult Club stood in center stage, the previously terrified audience now amazed.

Oka smiled, and curtsied "N-Never categorize...a club j-just by first im-impressions. Wi-Will we still be known as...Oc-Occult losers af-after this? ...Ma-Maybe so...b-but I don't think it will b-be as much, since w-we looked so c-cool."

Shin put his arm around her shoulder, causing Oka to blush, "Gotta admit, Okachi, that was pretty awesome."

Oka pushed him off, "A-At least ...it was better th-than your n-nish-nish..."

Kokuma frowned "So...two demons, and one was an impostor, then Oka-chan-sempai sent the real one back to the demon realm? I don't quite know what happened..."

In truth, I didn't quite understand what happened, either, so I tried to explain it here, the best I could...I hope it makes some sort of sense...I'll probably read this later in my life, and realize that none of what I had said made any sense at all...

-Supana Churu

* * *

Story of Evil, huh? I should try out for because that play has too many characters for the Drama club alone. Riliane, Allen, Michaela, Kyle, Germaine, Chartette, Ney, and Clarith...Too many of them are girls, but Germaine sticks out to me. She's the lady in red who isn't afraid to fight for what she believes in...Anyway, enough about school plays, Chu and I met Koakuma in the computer lab...

She gave us a disk with all the tapes on it, which reminds me, I still have to dedicate a page to those tapes. And explained that the journalist was Megumi's father, and to talk to the ghost in the third floor bathroom, which of course, Miss Perfect-Face Megumi had already done...because she was the victim of Aishi Ryobas's crimes. We had pieced the puzzle together with the tapes from Ayano's basement.

I got to dress up as a tailor and go insane, the Occult Club actually summoned a demon. But I don't wanna talk about my psycho inside, so I'll just leave it here.

Ah, I forgot to write the date at the top...Oh, well. It's September 10.


	15. September 11

Ahhh! Supana is in AzzMan's Yandere Roulette! Also, the somewhat tsundere personality she was given...Could it be someone read my story and then send a model in Artificial Academy to Azzman with the personality I've given her? That would be awesome...but it is probably not what happened...It most likely was just for lack of a better persona option. But, being a fan of Azzman myself, it's very nice to think about... In any case, this deserves an entry of someone else's diary! Because Supana is in the game in the first place, and that makes both of them, because Yui was in there previously, but got expelled...Yes, I'll shut up now...Sorry!

* * *

 _Ayano Aishi. That is the name of my target. And I must kill her at all costs. Not just for Saikou and Shidesu, but also for my sister. She never really was my sister in the first place...but still...I want to avenge her. A lonely orphan was what I used to be, and then, there was the incident at the school back in 1989. Where she was killed. Naturally, years later, her parents were going insane. Then I was adopted...My parents are so much older than I am, but they are still my family, even if they've gone so crazy all they can say now is "Oh, poor Riiko..." Her mother killed my sister, and I can tell the apple does't fall far from the tree...So Ayano must die. No matter what._

* * *

 **October 11**

Today, in the computer lab, Megami and Kokuma informed us that a hunter was hired. One of the students attending the school supposedly hated Ayano enough to be able to turn her in to us. For what exactly I didn't quite know...The mystery of the tapes has been solved completely. and Yui and I really have no reason to be involved in this anymore. As Yui puts it, Megami really likes using us as her pawns. It's only natural that the stunningly beautiful one is the queen of this operation. Now, I'm definitely not the bravest person on the planet, but...I admit, ths is kind of thrilling...A murder-mystery..."

Supposedly, this hunter could be any female student at our school. One who hates Ayano enough to bring her in front of Megami...

Oh, right, I also bumped into Taro...Again.

"Chu-chan..."

The nickname took me completely by surprise "Wh-what?"

Taro looked kind of...sad... "I'm sorry for being so scary, every time you see me, you try to walk away, fear in your eyes. I'm very sorry about that...And I wanted to know what I can do to not scare you so much..."

"N-No! You aren't scary at all!"

Taro came up from his apologetic bow abruptly, and shouted "BOO!"

I admit I ended up jumping, and pulling the back of the sailor collar over my head before laughing "Dummy...!"

At that moment Ayano walked by, and bumped into the side of me, pretending to trip. Being a nice person, I reached out to help her up, and was met with her claws digging into my wrists. The glare she gave me kept me from crying out...

"Stay away..."

I nodded, leaving without a word to Taro.

Man, even my journal has a dark atmosphere today! I'll just say it again: I HATE YOU YAMADA TAROOOOOO!

"Grr!" Taro started charging and was about to run into me...when he turned and crashed straight into Ayano... "Look, Kohai, I don't know what's going on here, but leave Chu-chan alone! If you're bullying her or something...I don't know! But, just quit doing whatever you're doing that's making her so scared! All right!?"

I backed up, unsure of what would happen.

Instead of the violence I predicted, Ayano just blushed, then removed the tie from her uniform a very pissed off Taro had taken hold of. "Uwaa! He held on to me! This will certainly go on the shrine...!" Ayano turned around and began mumbling to herself! Hmm...above the pencil...yes...Oh! But below the apple, and definitely below the toothbrush!" Ayano ran off clutching the tie as if it was some sort of prized possession...

I took that opportunity to get the hell out of there, and to go talk to Riiko Hinata.

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **October 11**

I Seriously Hate Megami! And This Is Why:

A list by Me (a.k.a. Yui Rio)

-She's so freaking beautiful! Everything about her is flawless, and I can't find a hint of makeup anywhere! This is very unfair, because either she's naturally beautiful, or has enough money to hire an elite makeup artist.

-She doesn't come to class, and supposedly just rules the school from a computer. Also unfair, because she either think's school is beneath her, or that she's just safe at home from any serial killer or Yandere at this school.

-She excels at every subject at school, and pretty much everything outside of school, or so I've heard

-Her name literally means "the best goddess" which is annoying on its own.

-White hair makes her look like an incredibly beautiful old hag

-She treats, Chu, Koakuma, and I like slaves "Go talk to Riiko, go look for information, go steal the computer club's tape recorder, do this, do that!"

-Her voice is so serious, it's hard to mock.

-She says she's never gotten sick

-Her breasts are bigger than Kona-chan's, who has never come across anyone with larger breasts than hers.

-Every single flippin' boy in the school has a crush on her, but the few who were brave enough to ask her out have gotten turned down viciously.

-A computer has more friends than I do.

-Her father runs another high school, but she insists on attending Akademi.

\- I hate her a lot!

If Megami ever reads my diary, I'm going to die, because that would ruin our chances of ever becoming friends.

-Even I, who hat the girl, want to be her friend.

-I'm too lay to do a diary entry, so I'll just make a bulleted list about "the best goddess" herself.

-Yui Rio.


	16. September 12

**September 12**

Talking to Yui later, I was really surprised. So that was why she didn't care about Ayano's nemesis...

It wasn't because it was her, as I had originally suspected when she said she didn't care (Go Supana, major trust issues!) It was because she didn't mind the sight of blood. Her sister, who is apparently this super shady character had dealt with a lot of killers, and once even had a dead body delivered to the door.

So Yui didn't quite mind any kind of blood or corpse at all. And for that, she couldn't be the Nemesis, because she wouldn''t really care if Ayano's mother had killed someone she never knew.

It's kind of funny, though. I feel like I've grown up a lot in all the time Yui and I have spent together. The first time we met, it felt like a murder mystery for a childish detective show. But, since we found out what the tapes hold, I'm not as much of a coward as I used to be. ...Actually, blood and corpses would absolutely terrify me! I mean, I've seen it happen a bunch of times in the world that I decided was a dream, just a big scary dream where I was guilty of lewd photography...But a bunch of times in a dream was not very realistic. It didn't seem like actual people were dying, it didn't seem like blood at all. It just seemed like a mannequin falling to the ground and terrible special effects...

Ah, what am I doing! This is about what happened TODAY!

I had a chat with the Koakuma Kokuma.

And I ended up asking her about her own eyepatch...Which was not a smart move because I hate it when people ask about mine. Also, it was gross. Apparently, before I joined the occult club, she had died, and then came back to life by having a contract with a demon, who put his seal on one of her eyes in exchange for her soul later on...

I told her she had been studying the occult a little too much.

Kokuma sighed "Fine...I was attacked by a wild animal. Happy? So, what's the story behind yours?"

I pulled off my eyepatch to reveal a perfectly intact eye...But then, it started spinning. The room felt really bright, and half of it was spinning so fast I was getting dizzy... Before I could faint, I fastened the eyepatch back into place. "Yeah."

Kokuma looked with interest. "It spun so fast...What kind of medical condition can do that?"

I shrugged "I think it's Benign-something-or-other. I'm sorry, I don't really remember."

She frowned back at me, and mumbled "What the hell? Tons of medical conditions are Benign-something-or-other! How am I supposed to Google it?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't..." But I really didn't think that would stop Kokuma.

Of course, it did not "And it's only on that one eye? I would think something like this would affect them both..."

I ignored her supposed eye-expert comment. "Anyway, could you please not tell anyone about this? Of I wanted people to know I wouldn't wear an eye patch."

Yeah, it was kind of a crazy day... I don't really know if Kokuma will tell anyone... She might tell Megami which would be very bad...

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **September 12**

Yes, I seriously hate Megami. And now, I have another reason to.

Look, if you're going t accuse someone of being a murderer, even though there has been absolutely no record of someone being murdered, or that this person is suspicious n any way, you are probably an idiot, because a murderer kind of needs to murder someone to be a murderer.

If you call someone a murderer just because you think her mother was a murderer only according to the journalist guy, it's messed up. For starters, just because my father deals in advertising doesn't mean I do! Just because my sister is a pervert does not mean I am! Megami, your logic is FLAWED!

Then there's the issue of whether the girl's mother was really a murderer. If the police couldn't figure out it was her, but this Journalist is somehow better than the police, he is probably delusional.

So you have absolutely no evidence at all that Ayano is a murderer, but you hire a spy under the code name "Nemesis" disguised as a female student to take action if she tries anything? Exactly how dumb can you be?

Aside from Megami, Chu and I both agree that the Nemesis is a bad idea. So, we're making it our business to hunt the Nemesis down, and stop her from doing anything. Apparently, Megami and Koakuma have both caught onto this, and won't tell us who the girl is! I mean, we might be able to ask Chi-nee-san, but I don't want Chu to know Chishiki is my sister... (She IS a terrible pervert after all.)

I don't quite know how we're going to do this... Maybe f I can look at the tapes for reference...?

-Yui Rio


	17. September 13

**October 13**

Hey," Taro's fried that punched him in the face spoke to me out of the blue. She looked worried, her usually confident posture drooping a little.

"Ah! Najimi-senpai! Do you need something?"

"Actually...I was hoping that you would come over after school. I need to talk to you about something. It's okay, right?"

I felt nervous at the thought of being in the house of someone I barely knew, but it's not like I could refuse. She might hit me! "Yeah, that's fine. i don't have any plans."

Osana smiled, "Great!" she shouted, "Meet me by the gate after school, ad I'll walk you there. You'd better show, dummy!"

"D-Don't call me a dummy, please, senpaiii~!" but Osana had already ran off to talk to TARO.

After school, I stopped by the occult club to tell Oka that I wouldn't be attending today. She said it was fine, but if I didn't show Friday, I would have to be kicked out of the club, since I hadn't shown Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday. "I-I'm sorry...i-it's really fun to have so-someone as nice as you in the club...and I hate the thought of you not b-being there...b-but I agreed to this in order to f-from a club...S-School rules and all...Please c-come on F-Friday..."

"YOU'RE LAAAAATE! DUMMY!" Osana threw open the door and marched in, causing poor Oka to jump, and the rest of the occult club to look at me weird.

"I-I'm sorry, Najimi-senpai, I had to let Oka-chan-senpai know that I..."

"THERE ARE NO EXCUSES FOR BEING LATE! C'MON, DUMMY!" Osana grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to her home.

Osana's room was covered in orange and pink. Also cats. Lots of cats. But not actual cats, just cat plushies and pillows ad things. It was actually pretty cutesy, more than you'd expect from a girl like Osana.

Sitting on the floor, wearing an awkward smile was...TARO YAMADA. "Um...Hello, Churu-kohai..."

I didn't say anything, but I then recalled that that person was not here, so I didn't have to avoid Taro "Hello, Yamada-senpai. Did you know Najimi-senpai is bossy?"

Taro laughed, "I've known that since I was about five."

Osana nodded, "Yup, that's right...HEY WAIT A SECOND, WHERE DO YOU GET OFF, CALLING ME BOSSY, DUMMY DUMMY DUMMY DUMMY!" Osana smacked him over the head. I'm pretty sure I have figured out Osana's favorite word.

But it was surprising. "Oh...so that means you've known each other for thirteen years?"

Taro nodded, "As a child, I was actually pretty weak, and I kept getting picked on for reading books instead of playing sports. There was this one kid, Budo who just kept calling me a baby, and the Osana beat him up." I imagined a tiny Osana beating the fluff out of a kid. Surprisingly, it actually looked pretty natural.

"Right! He had it comin', that Budo guy." I wondered if Budo was possibly Masuta-senpai, the leader of the Martial Arts club? "But, now is't the time to discuss childhood memories. Supana, I brought you here because there's something at school keeping you from talking to Taro. I mean, I don't blame ya, the guy's a dummy, but whatever's keeping you from speaking is undoubtedly serious. And I need to know. So spill."

I turned away, "Um...It's really kind of a secret..."

Osana thumped me over the head. "Spill."

"Oww...! It really has nothing to do with you, senpai..."

"It has to do with Taro, and let's be honest, the guy would be an anti-social weirdo if I weren't there-"

"Hey!" broke in Taro.

"-so I think I have a right to know." Osana seemed pleased with her argument, despite not making any sense.

I sighed. What could I do? Megami obviously hadn't said a thing to her, and according to Yui, she was Ayano's most likely victim, so I told both Taro and Osana everything, from the beginning with the tapes, to where we were now with the Nemesis being an issue.

"Wow, someone obsessing over me?" Taro blushed a little, "That's actually kind of flattering..."

"She stole your underwear." I pointed out.

"Oh...Well, that changes a lot..."

I sighed, "Now you know why I was afraid to hang around you." I looked at Osana's orange, fluffy, cat-shaped clock. 4:43. Maybe, if I left now, I could make it i time for club activities, and not get kicked out of the Occult Club.

"Gotta go, huh?" Osana smiled, showing a slightly softer side of her. "I understand. I used to be in the Martial Arts Club. I loved it more than anything. I imagine it's the same with the Occult Club, eh? Go ahead, I promise not to die."

"R-Right! I'll hold you to that, senpai. Bye, Yamada-senpai ad Najimi-senpai!"

"See ya, Chu-chan!" Writing this now, Osana's use of the nickname was slightly odd...I guess I should't question it.

-Supana Churu

* * *

 **October 13th**

Chu walked home with Najimi-senpai today. Not that I care. It's just random information.

So, I went to the cooking club. Yuna-chan enveloped me in a big hug. "YUIIII~!"

Kona-chan turned from the oven, "Oh, Yui-chan, you showed up on just the right day! Amai-chan assigned us a really togh recipe, and we'll need all the help we could get!"

"Huh? Amai-chan isn't back yet?"

Kona-chan shook her head, "It'd be terrible for someone who cares as much about food safety to attend school while sic-even a little."

I was surprised, "But it's just a cold! And she's been gone since school started."

Saki-chan shrugged, "I guess it's a really serious cold?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's 'prolly just Amai-chan being a germaphobe."

Koharu smiled devilishly, for a split second before returning to her usual innocent grin. "Anyway, Yui-tan...summon any demons lately?"

"W-What? Are you crazy, Haru-chan? Why would I have summoned any..."

She stood from the pink table, "Is it that you don't like us anymore? You'd rather hang out with other people?"

"What do you mean, Haru-chan?"

Koharu laughed, "You're going to play innocent, huh? Don't you think Yuna-chan has a right to know she's been replaced?"

Yuna stared at me, her eyes full of hurt, "Yui-chan...? It's not true, right? I knew you were hanging out with that occult freak a lot lately...but it is you...I assume you had your reasons?"

"It's all right, Yui-tan," pouted Koharu, "If you don't wanna stay with us that's fine. It's also fine if I kick you out of the cooking club, right?"

"..." I couldn't say anything. What was wrong with Koharu? She was usually so sweet...

The bittersweet girl thrust her finger at the door, "Get out, Yui."

Amai's robot replacement looked at me without any emotion, "You have left the club."

-Yui Rio


	18. September 14

So...I should probably explain the -chi honorific that Shin uses for members of the Occult club, because it's less common than -chan or -kun. Basically, it's like a nickname, but not...exactly. If you were to call someone named Yonaka "Yonachi", it would translate to something like "Yones". If you were to call Yonaka "Yona-chan", it would translate to just "Yona". Like in this story, Shin calls Oka "Okachi", meaning something like "Oaks"

* * *

 **September 14**

Today, something very upsetting happened. On the rooftop, Oka suddenly started screaming bloody murder. Literally. The entire club heard "IT'S A BLOODY MURDER!"

And it was a very bloody murder. Osana and Taro were apparently on the roof eating bento boxes together, and then Osana fell over and started puking out blood. Luckily the nurse was able to cure her, but, she had to be pushed home in a wheelchair because she didn't have enough energy to even walk on her own.

Aside from that happening, the day went pretty normally, until Shin decided to do something weird. Shin's always doing something weird, but today, we held an Occult Club meeting in the Drama Club, in which we acted out some sort of play dealing in the supernatural.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and a girl with purple fancy hair strutted inside. "WHAT are YOU doing in MY clubroom?!" she yelled, while somehow smiling prettily.

"Is she angry?" whispered Daku.

The girl began to cry, while still keeping an angry tone of voice, "What do you think!? This is all acting after all! Of course I'm super angry at you OCCULT FREAKS!"

Chojo's face hardened and he started to trudge towards her, but Shin grabbed his arm, "Let it go, Jochi."

Chojo begrudgingly let it go.

I think this girl was one of Yui's friends, though. The purple-haired one, Haruka Kokona? If I remember correctly, she didn't have roses in her hair... but I spoke up anyway, "Um...You're Haruka-senpai, right? Aren't you in the cooking club?"

"Haruka!? No, my name is Kizana Sunobu! You'd est remember it, too, or it's off with your head!"

Oka gasped, "D-Do you g-guys think...th-that maybe...we n-needed to cut someones h-head off...to summon a d-demon?"

Kokuma shrugged, but Shin leapt into the air, "Great idea, Okachi! How about hers?!"

Kizana stepped back, "H-Huh? Now is that any way to..."

Kokuma rolled her eyes, "Relax. He's just joking."

Kizana glared, "Who the hell do you think I am?"

"Haruka Kokona?" Kokuma shrugged again, "I mean, Supernatural's got a point. You look like her.."

"Cal me Haruka Kokona again, and I'll scream."

"Go ahead, Haruka."

Kizana gave such a loud cry that I'm sure the entire school heard her, "FOOOOOOOOOOLS!"

The Martial Arts club a floor below us gave the ceiling a kick. "Keep it down!" yelled the members.

Kizana stomped her foot on the ground. I noticed that she was wearing purple stockings with a rose print. "For the record, you maggots are foolish as well!"

"Oh, sorry!" Shin fumbled around in his pockets. "Did you want to put on a play with us to summon a demon, too? Here's the script. Your name's too hard to remember, so I'll call you,,hm...Nanachi! From Kizana! The cute one's Okachi, Skully is Supachi, Cynical Bandages there is Kumachi, Glasses is Dakuchi, the guy with the emo haircut is Jochi, and I'm Shin."

Kizana was taken aback, "N-Nanachi? Wait...why are you all named -chi?"

Kokuma rolled her eyes, "Just how Shin works. My name's Kokuma, not Cynical Bandages, Koakuma or Kumachi."

Kizana surveyed all of us. I thought I detected a lonely look in her eyes, "Y-You want me to help you with your play? Of course! Feel privileged to get help from someone as talented as I am! So, what's it about?"

"D-Demon summoning..." Oka answered meekly as usual.

"Pshah!" After making some kind of scoff sound at us, Kizana (should I be calling her Nana-chan?) pulled a notebook out of her pocket. "This is a play I wrote myself. It was going to be the Drama Club's annual big performance after we voted that we were sick of the fairy tale plays every year. However, there aren't enough Drama Club members to play all of the roles. Would you accept the honor of performing in it?"

"Um..." Oka bit her lip, "W-We're already...in th-the Occult Club...b-but...I g-guess we could...I m-mean, I'd be glad help with the sets and props...s-since I'm...not v-very good at a-acting..."

Kizana sighed, "Ah...Your appearance would have been a perfect fit for the character Mizuki/Calamity."

I felt someone grab my shoulders, "What about Supana?" Kokuma asked, "She actually looks a lot like Oka if you take her pigtails out."

"W-what?"

"Yes! She'll do perfectly."

And that is how I ended up as an actress.

The story's interesting, though. My character is a girl formerly named Mizuki who had special powers, more than any human, but was killed and chained up on top of a tower because she almost destroyed the world. Due to her power, she awakened from death and is there to destroy the world again. Then there's a sick girl called Mako Tonaegi who's going to die anyway, so she actually wishes to throw away her life for Mizuki to protect her city. Her brother Nagito Tonaegi is so upset that his little sister is suicidal, so he becomes a bully. Apparently that bully is supposed to drive him to stop the newly awakened Mizuki

At least, that's all the characters in the first three scenes. Nana-chan is supposedly appearing later as an idol named Saya, but I haven't read past the beginning of the play. To be honest, I'm kind of excited. It's like I was sought out by an agency to perform as Mizuki, the calamity. Even though it was just Nana-chan. Can't wait to tell Yui~!

* * *

 **September 14**

Today, I found a note in my locker. It's kind of a weird note.

 _Yui Rio,_

 _You have been selected as the best candidate for a character in an absolutely amazing play by the one and only Drama Club. Be grateful._

 _If you choose to accept this exceptionally high honor (though why wouldn't you?), report to the Drama Club immediately after school. Keep in mind it's unacceptable to keep me waiting._

 _Sincerely_

 _The One and Only Lady Kizana Sunobu_

I seriously hate himederes. I think Mega-Eggo is what is classified as a kamidere. Come to think of it, is Mega-Eggo a good way to refer to her Isn't Eggo a waffle?

Yes. Kamidere Mega-Eggo is most definitely a waffle. And this Kizuman is most definitely also a waffle. Or a himedere, that works too.

So, I went to this drama thing, and found out that there was a very odd group here.

I saw the entire occult club, Chu-chan included, Hayato, Taro, Dere, Midori, Haru-chan, and Ayano.

A girl who seemed to be stealing Kona-chan's hairstyle came up to me, "You're late, Yui Rio!"

"So?" I spat back.

"As punishment, I demand you kneel down and lick my shoes!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled, holding my ground. I have had ENOUGH of these kinds of people.

"The One and Only Lady Kizana Sunobu, of course!" The purple-haired himedere put her hands on her hips. "Who do you think YOU- wait." Kizana began to laugh. "Of course, my casting choices are on point. Yes. You're definitely the suicidal hospital girl, Mako Tonaegi."

"Who are you calling a suicidal hospital girl?"

Kizuman sighed and sat back in the purple throne-like chair, crossing her legs over one another. Freaking himederes. "Enough with you. Anyway, allow me to assign everyone's roles."

"Yay! Yay!" squealed Koharu. "I want a good role, okay? "

"Yes, yes, of course. You, Koharu Hinata will have the role of backstage makeup artist."

"WHAT!?" Koharu screamed, in a much lower-pitched voice than I was used to hearing from her. "Oh, whoospy. I mean, I wanna be on stage, too!"

"Yes, I can tell you can act, but you also wear tons of makeup every day to appear much cuter than you actually are. Of course, that still isn't very cute at all. Now, Supana Churu. I'm sure you will be perfect for the role of Mizuki Mogami, also known as the Calamity.

"Yui Rio will play the role of Mako Tonaegi, Hayato-kun will lay the role of her brother Nagito, Kuu Dere will be the emotionless maid, Kyu Deru."

Dere stared at her, "Maid? I will wear a maid dress?"

Kizana nodded.

"I see. I will wear a maid dress. Kyu Deru sounds a lot like my name." From those ordinary statements, I started to wonder if that character only existed because of Kizuman's desire to see Dere n a maid outfit? The thought's kinda ridiculous...

"Now, Taro Yamada will play the strong yet innocent security guard, Mukuroi Kusaba. I shall play his girlfriend, the idol Saya Kamaizono Midori Gurin will play a background JK, and others as well when not on screen.

"Finally, the role of our protagonist, Hina Tahajime goes to Ayano Aishi. Defeat the Calamity with your newfound power."

Midori tapped her fingers together, "Hold it in...hold it in...GAH! Kizana-senpai, Kizana-senpai! Um...what's a JK?"

Everyone looked at Midori. I couldn't believe she was really that stupid. "You." I answered.

"Yui Rio-chan, Yui Rio-chan! So, is my character Jeikei-chan?"

"Sure, why not. Don't call me -chan."

"A-Aishi-san...are you okay?" Supana asked.

Ayano was grabbing her head and trembling with wide eyes, "G-Girlfriend...Mukuroi-kun's girlfriend...Won't allow..."

"Is something wrong?" Kizuna asked, before completely brushing it off. "Dere-chan here's a maid outfit. Wear this when you show up to rehearse."

"Understood." Dere replied emotionlessly before running to the bathroom to change.

Kizuman handed out scripts to everyone. "All right, please read up. Practice your lines with people in the same scene as you."

I ended up standing next to Hayato It was kind of awkward having him put his arm around me and hold my hand like that. But I guess it is for the play, so...

 **MAKO** : I'm sorry, Nii-chan. I can't live knowing I'll die. Just remember me, 'kay?

 _(Mako attempts to approach Calamity, but Nagito grabs her hand)_

 **NAGITO** : Mako...MAKO! Dammit, you can't! She's dangerous! I'd rather the world die than give up my little sister!

 **MAKO** : Nii-chan. I want to die.

 **CALAMITY** : I shall grant your wish along with the death of this entire city. I am the Calamity, child. If you wish to die, I shall kill you.

 _(Nagito puts his arm around Mako protectively)_

 **NAGITO** : I won't let you take her! Never...!

Kind of hard to imagine Chu as the cruel Calamity. But she did a great job seeming to crash Saya's concert.

It turns out, the reason Dere was put into a maid outfit was because Kizana wanted her to be her own personal maid. That freakin' waffle.

-Yui Rio.

* * *

Hey, Saki-chan.

Amai-chan was acting weird today. Did you notice?

-Kona

* * *

Kona-chan,

How could I not? She seemed completely mindbroken.  
Wonder why...

-Saki


End file.
